


why am i crying for you, babe?

by arthur_pendragon



Series: Pornalot 2018 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bully Arthur Pendragon, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Seemingly unrequited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: Merlin will probably never find out why Arthur hates him with such searing intensity. Posh boy like Arthur Pendragon, Head Boy and all-rounder — cricket champion with a stellar academic performance — there's no reason a scholarship student a couple of forms lower should be on his radar.





	why am i crying for you, babe?

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot believe this entry placed second. i cannot believe it placed, period. i'm kind of numb right now. ~~but my neurotic, competitive side is crying in a ditch somewhere idk~~

"God, look at you, so eager to fuck yourself on me," Arthur breathes. "What a whore."

Merlin will probably never find out why Arthur hates him with such searing intensity. Posh boy like Arthur Pendragon, Head Boy and all-rounder — cricket champion with a stellar academic performance, _lick my boots, peasants_ — there's no reason a scholarship student a couple of forms lower should be on his radar.

But while he wonders, he'll be clenching hard around Arthur's cock and moaning exactly like the whore Arthur says he is, back flush against the far wall of the boys' loo. Trembling, he grabs at Arthur's sweaty hair and drags his head close for a kiss. Head Boy Pendragon humours him, lets Merlin lap at his lips while he holds Merlin up with both hands under his arse.

"What if someone came in just now?" Arthur whispers, so close to Merlin's face that Merlin can't meet his eyes, sees Arthur as a blur of gold and blue and tan. "Hmm, slut?" He doesn't move for a long minute, throbbing deep inside Merlin, who squirms and tries to push Arthur in further with heels at the small of his back. Merlin's trousers and pants are... somewhere round here; Merlin lost track of his surroundings the minute Arthur walked in to see him crying. Arthur's own dig into the soft skin of Merlin's arse.

(For a second, Arthur had blanched; staring at Merlin staring at him. Small, hiccoughing sobs still escaped from Merlin's throat no matter how hard Merlin swallowed them down, and then before Merlin could open his mouth to ask Arthur to leave him alone, Arthur strode over to him and roughly wiped at the tears with his thumbs, tilted Merlin's head back with a firm tug at his hair and kissed him and kissed him and _kissed_ him until Merlin stopped crying and instead kissed him back.)

"I'd let them see me," Merlin moans into Arthur's mouth.

He would. He'd do anything for Arthur, for the boy he'd admired so much once upon a time. He'd put up with being humiliated in front of all his friends with Arthur's cutting mockery of his entire existence, with being manhandled in undignified places as long as Arthur still looks at him. Merlin will never forget the warmth of Arthur's calloused hand, wanking him off as its owner pressed him against the door of the dark storage room with his chest and whispered filth into Merlin's ear with that posh fucking accent. He'll always remember the taste of Arthur's fingers, three in his mouth and fourth teasing his lip, holding back his screams of pleasure.

"I'd let anyone see me if you wanted, _Arthur_ , please. Please. I need to come. I want to come on your cock."

Arthur doesn't move for a second, staring fixedly at Merlin, who drags a finger over Arthur's gorgeous mouth. Then he unfreezes and pulls out.

Merlin whimpers as his feet land on the cold stone floor. "What —" he begins, only to be spun around and slammed back against the wall. Arthur pulls Merlin’s hips back to meet his own, and fucks into him again.

"So fucking tight," he groans. Merlin bites his lip. That's all he'll ever be to Arthur, in the end. A poor scholarship whore who somehow got the Head Boy's attention. But when Merlin comes, Arthur hugs him, pulling him away from the wall. When Merlin comes, Arthur comes with him. Merlin only realises he's collapsed against Arthur when he feels Arthur's fingertips at his come-wet hole, rubbing almost _tenderly_ at it. He jerks away and stumbles towards his trousers, snatching his pants up and dragging them both on, the shame catching up to him.

His legs tremble and he falls — no, he doesn't, Arthur catches him. Holds on in another embrace that isn't nearly as suffocating as it could have been. Merlin wants to scream, all the tears he didn't get to shed glistening in his eyes. Arthur tugs gently at one of his ears and kisses away the single teardrop that fell.

"Merlin," he says. Just that.

Merlin can push Arthur off and leave. His friends'll be none the wiser. His mum won't ever know he used to get tormented by the school's most popular boy. Arthur would let him walk away; he would never touch him again.

"I hate you," Merlin whispers. "You miserable fucking arsehole."

Arthur sighs, and just holds onto Merlin tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> i would _love_ to know what you thought

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [these hearts adore (too cold for you here and now)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170229) by [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon)




End file.
